A paper-like flexible device such as a flexible display device is capable of being bent or rolled so that it allows good portability and easy keeping. In this respect, the flexible device has been actively studied and developed as a next-generation device.
The flexible device is manufactured by forming several elements on a flexible substrate. For this, the flexible device, including the flexible substrate, is repetitively loaded into and unloaded from various apparatuses. The flexible properties of the flexible substrate, however, make it difficult to transfer the device during the manufacturing process.
The flexible properties of the flexible substrate, however, make it difficult to transfer the flexible substrate by the use of general transfer. Thus, for convenience of conveyance, the flexible substrate is transferred while being adhered onto a rigid glass substrate, and the various processes are applied to the flexible substrate adhered onto the rigid glass substrate. After completion of the various processes, the glass substrate is separated from the flexible substrate, thereby completing a flexible flat device.
Specifically, some efforts have been made to transfer and form elements, such as organic light-emitting device (OLED), on the flexible substrate while the flexible substrate is adhered to a rigid glass substrate via an adhesive layer made of hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H).
To this date, however, this procedure for transferring and forming elements on the flexible substrate requires an additional plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) for formation of the adhesive layer made of the hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H), and further requires an additional laser irradiation process for removing the adhesive strength of the adhesive layer.
Accordingly, more efficient procedure for transferring and forming elements on the flexible substrate would be beneficial in manufacturing process of a flexible device.